The Right Girl
by D' the estrange
Summary: People expected Tsuna would end up with Kyoko or Haru or maybe even Chrome. However, the outcome came up differently, either way, Tsuna did not mind, he got the right girl. A two-shot.


_**The Right Girl**_

**Summary: People expected Tsuna would end up with Kyoko or Haru or maybe even Chrome. However, the outcome came up differently, either way, Tsuna did not mind, he got the right girl. A two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own KHR is the day when Hell freezes over *is patiently waiting when that happens***

* * *

**Heroes and their not so damsels in distress**

Grade school was not so bad, it was the golden years of his childhood he supposed—that mostly consisted of noogies and name-calling—and it was around the time the hero of this story met his not-so-damsel-in-distress. It was in second grade when Sawada Tsunayoshi aka No Good Tsuna met the skeptical girl known as Kurokawa Hana.

"Hey, baka,"

Tsuna looked up, his eyes blurry from tears and he could only make out the form a girl standing in front of him.

"You're that No Good Tsuna everyone keeps picking on, right?"

He tried to stutter out a reply but he became tongue tied, with the heel of his hand rubbing away the tears from his eyes Tsuna nodded instead.

"Stop crying you gaki! It only makes you more of a wimp." She scolded while she bopped the brunette on the head. Sniffling, the boy shook his head making his spiky go in more disarray.

"B-but…just like you said, I'm No Good Tsuna, not good at anything…Everyone else is usually always making fun of or angry at me. I'm just a waste," Tsuna sobbed out. The girl leaned closer, her hands resting on her knees as her knitted together and her nose scrunched up.

"That's stupid, you may be a dobe and no good at times but you ain't a waste." The boy was startled when a hand held out in front of his face.

"You're really childish, pretty dense and such a brat that you're practically giving me hives right now. Those brats are just stupid little kids."

When Tsuna had hesitantly grasped onto the hand with his, the girl began to pull him up and pulled him away from the hidden corner of the playground. They spent the rest of the time playing hopscotch—even when the girl said it was; childish she still played anyway even if she was reluctant at first.

When Tsuna was in junior high he had finally found out who that girl was,—apparently he forgot to ask her name back then—Kurokawa Hana. Due to missing recess to stay inside as punishment, to finish late homework or redo's Tsuna never had time to see the girl besides during class time and that was still trouble since the boy was stuck in the very back of the class while she was stuck in the very front. It was also around that time did the good for nothing hero had his first love, a fair maiden named Sasagawa Kyoko. She held the smile of an angel—it was also later on in Namimori middle did Tsuna lost his nickname as "No Good Tsuna" but hentai since he started running around in his boxers via a baby named Reborn that declared to make the wimpy boy into a Mafia Boss.

Somewhere in their second year in junior high, Tsuna was forced to play matchmaker for Hana, who was attracted to mysterious and older men, how did those traits apply to adult Lambo? She only saw the boys her age as immature monkeys; did that apply to Tsuna as well? When Ranking Fuuta came to town he almost revealed who Tsuna loved the most, at the time he thought it was Kyoko. Later on, it proved otherwise.

* * *

**Life: I must be insane because I actually like Tsuna X Hana pairing... 0.o**

**This is a two-shot maybe...yes, no, probably... *Shrugs while smiles creepily (my pervy friends say i have a creepy rapist smile XD)***

**This was sort of rushed so yeah, sorry if it sucks... Reviews are loved and flames will be used to roast marshmellows tonight with Byakuran. *Sips some milk and cuddles to Hibird plushie* Well time for bed, which sucks since I have an early curfew (I think my mom purposely cuts my time short off of the computer just so she will see me go insane without it).**

**If you review you will get my supa-dupa invisible long distance ultra death hug of fluffy-ness! Adios amigos!! ^_^**


End file.
